Several types of machines include a gear train for transferring torque and power from an input shaft to an output shaft. For example, vehicles often include one or more gear trains that are supported within a drive assembly. Also, some final drive assemblies on work vehicles include a gear train for powering wheels, implements, and other devices.
Several factors may be considered when designing a gear train. For example, the desired gear ratio is important when designing a gear train. Also, the size constraints for the drive assembly may be a factor. Additionally, the amount of noise (e.g., gear whine and the like) produced by the drive assembly may be important. For example, some designers attempt to reduce and/or minimize the amount of noise produced by the drive assembly.